leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako
|-|Base= |-|Goddess Form= Summary Story A man made fiction a reality, finally making what was once concepts and ideas into everyday life. And in this new world the man made a girl in fiction he always loved real. But complications arose as the two did not get along as well, especially when the girl bore a child, then leaving to go back home leaving the man with the child. Not accepting responsibility, the man left the child in another world where time accelerated faster. That child was named after the night sky, Miyako. Years later the man came back... or at least it was a few years for Miyako, but Miya was fourteen by that time. She didn't really get along with her father that much and often lived more often with her mother who she was said to be a near mirror image of. Until one day, a powerful trickster destroyed Miya's current home, with her being the only survivor. After learning the sins of her father she hated him even more, especially since he did nothing to save her. Two years later Miya ended up taking a room with an old friend of his father's, getting close with his kids, Avenger and Lillith, and met another kid named Axel. She formed a team with Avenger and Axel all of which planned to help each other accomplish their own goals as all these other fictional characters entered reality. Personality Normally is pretty tactical and observant but has a bit of a tsundere side to her. And gets pissed off easily if someone is acting perverted in her presence. In all reality, she is afraid of been betrayed and as such is suspicious of the people around her. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | (With Goddess Form) 6-A Name: '''Miyako Nina Eclipse '''Origin: Fictional Reality (A Roleplay by: [[User:TheSoulofMelemele]]) Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Basic Pyrokenisis, Can Turn Her Arms into literal flames (She can do this with the rest of her body but only does this with her arms to her arms because her clothes are not fire proof), Can summon her weapons to her at will, able to use energy to go into a form that some people believe to be a goddess (can on do this if enough people believe in her) Attack Potency: Multi City Block (Casual Attacks can engulf a City Block), Small Country (Was able to harm Axel), Multi-Continent (In her goddess form, had a draw with Tate Heartrose, nearly killing them both) Speed: FTL+ (Comparable to EP, Ellia, and Pierce) Lifting Strength: '''Class 100 '''Striking Strength: '''Class ZJ '''Durability: Unknown in base, Small Country (Scaling to her All out DC in base), Multi-Continent (In her goddess form, draw with Tate Heartrose) Stamina: Average, Low in her Goddess form Range: '''Standard Melee Range, About the length of an average City Block with her fire '''Standard Equipment: An unnamed sword that she can summon at will, even if it is destroyed. A gun with a bladed edge in her goddess form that shoots generic lasers (Can't scale to normal lasers tho) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Water... Water is a HUGE weakness for her. If her arms get wet while they are flames they are practically cut off, Her goddess form's... armor... has wide gaps in it that someone could strike and land a fatal blow, When angry looses her tactical fighting style and ruses in arms blazing and can easily be defeated. Believes she is a goddess and can be quite full of herself at times. Prefers to not get her clothes damaged so doesn't use her stronger attacks as much in base. Only uses her stronger form at the point of death due to not liking how revealing it is. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flaming Ribbon Dance: '''A combo attack where Miyako lights her weapon aflame. * '''Molten Beauty: Launches and explosion that covers an area in flames * Volcano Dive: Becomes fully aflame and charges at an opponent (Can only do this about once or risks destroying her clothes) Feats * Curb-stomped Axel (He didn't fight back) * A casual attack from her engulfed a city block in flames * Had a draw with Tate Heartrose which nearly killed them both (Had to use her goddess form) * Accidentally masterminded a prank that made Axel wanted until he was pardoned * Survived having her skull cracked by a giant blade Category:Tier 6 Category:Original Character